familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Stickney (1640-1709)
}} Biography 1676 Battle of Sudbury * 18 Apr 1676: Battle of Green Hill - fought near Sudbury, Massachusetts, where a band of indians victoriously ambushed an English militia company from Middlesex County MA led by Capt Samuel Wadsworth, and Capt Brocklebank and some 50 militia, most of whom who died there. In the autumn of 1675, twelve Rowley men were impressed into the service to meet the exigencies of King Philip's War, then raging. Their names are John Hopkinson, John Stickney, Joseph Jewett, Thomas Palmer, John Jackson, Stephen Mighill, John Leighton, Caleb Jackson, William Brown, Samuel Tiller, Joseph Bixby, and Simon Gowin. These men and others, under Capt. Brocklebank, were led in January, 1676, to Narragansett, and thence in March to Marlborough, where, in an assault upon the Indians, one of the company had his hand badly shattered by the breaking of his gun. Capt. Samuel Wadsworth, with fifty men, was sent from Boston to the relief of Marlborough. Learning upon his arrival that the enemy had gone to Sudbury, he proceeded with his own and Capt. Brocklebank's party towards that town. Discovering a few Indians, and pursuing them about a mile into the woods, the English found themselves suddenly surrounded by some five hundred of the savages, who with hideous yelling opened a destructive fire. Almost every one of the men engaged on our side was slain. A monument was erected on the spot about 1730, by Benjamin Wadsworth, then president of Harvard College, and brother of Capt. Samuel Wadsworth, bearing this inscription: -- "Capt. Samuel Wadsworth of Milton, his Lieut. Sharp of Brooklin, Capt. Brocklebank of Rowley, with about Twenty-six other Soldiers Fighting for the Defence of their country, were slain, By ye Indian enemy April 18th 1676, & lye Buried in this place." The date should have been April 21st instead of April 18th. In the autumn of 1675, twelve Rowley men were impressed into the service to meet the exigencies of King Philip's War, then raging. Their names are John Hopkinson, John Stickney, Joseph Jewett, Thomas Palmer, John Jackson, Stephen Mighill, John Leighton, Caleb Jackson, William Brown, Samuel Tiller, Joseph Bixby, and Simon Gowin. These men and others, under Capt. Brocklebank, were led in January, 1676, to Narragansett, and thence in March to Marlborough, where, in an assault upon the Indians, one of the company had his hand badly shattered by the breaking of his gun. Capt. Samuel Wadsworth, with fifty men, was sent from Boston to the relief of Marlborough. Learning upon his arrival that the enemy had gone to Sudbury, he proceeded with his own and Capt. Brocklebank's party towards that town. Discovering a few Indians, and pursuing them about a mile into the woods, the English found themselves suddenly surrounded by some five hundred of the savages, who with hideous yelling opened a destructive fire. Almost every one of the men engaged on our side was slain. A monument was erected on the spot about 1730, by Benjamin Wadsworth, then president of Harvard College, and brother of Capt. Samuel Wadsworth, bearing this inscription: -- "Capt. Samuel Wadsworth of Milton, his Lieut. Sharp of Brooklin, Capt. Brocklebank of Rowley, with about Twenty-six other Soldiers Fighting for the Defence of their country, were slain, By ye Indian enemy April 18th 1676, & lye Buried in this place." The date should have been April 21st instead of April 18th. Marriage and Family Lt John Stickney married to Hannah Brocklebank (1659-1699), a daughter of the militia commander, Capt Samuel Brocklebank, mentioned above. References * http://homepages.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~kwc/boynton/rowley_hist.html Rootsweb Rowley History * Lt John Stickney - GENI